Children of The Titans
by amity flowers
Summary: Half Mortal, Half Titan. These demigods were born with special abilities. They were called Demititans. They were never heard of, as the Gods feared their existence Now, a prophecy has been revealed, leading the two sides to collide in order to complete to prophecy. But who is exactly the other side? Their counterpart; The Children Of The Gods. Full summary inside.


Summary: Half Mortal, Half Titan. These demigods were born with special abilities. They were called Demititans. They were never heard of, as the Gods feared their existence, as they seemed to be stronger than demigods. They remained neutral throughout the wars that were brought, refusing to fight for either sides as they had a war of their own. Now, a prophecy has been revealed, leading the two sides to collide in order to complete to prophecy. But who is exactly the other side? Their counterpart; The Children Of The Gods.

Disclaimer; i do not own pjo, or any of their characters except my own.

Characters: Ariadne Evans; Daughter of Tethys; Titaness of the Fertile Water, Mother of the waters.

Theodore Brennan; Son of Theia; Titaness of Enlightenment and Sight.

Jaylin Moore; Son of Asteria; Titaness of Space, Necromancy, and Prophectic Dreams.

**Relationships: **| Ariadne/Theo |

* * *

Theo was going to kill her.

There was all to that. He was going to find his way to her kidney, stab her, and give it an extra twist just to make it more painful. At least, that what he said, if she was a minute late. Ariadne was currently running one hour, 38 minutes, and 40 seconds late. She was going to be lucky if she managed to slip out alive.

It's not like she wanted to be late, a group of monsters has caught up to her while she was taking a nap. Waking up to a hellhounds face was not a pretty sight. She was pretty convinced that whenever she left camp, monsters must've have a signal to track her down.

And so _of course_, the cashier at the counter turned out to be a dracaena, and _of course_, there were giant squids and crabs that were currently on the loose, along with unknown sea monsters.

Speaking of sea monster, she really hoped that it was not Poseidon that sent all those monsters. Those monsters were vicious and who knew that they could move that fast? Someone must have been on this whole; Stop What You're Doing And Let's Stop Ariadne From Having Fun! ' day. Because there was no way that the sea god was going to know that a sea of vicious monsters were going to stage a revolt and hang on the Statue of Liberty like King Kong.

And _hey_, why wouldn't today be a good time for Jay to try to see if he could raise the dead; being the son of Asteria after all. It's not like Ariadne didn't try to tell him five hundred times that he shouldn't raise the dead out of the cemetery, because he would have no control over them, and she told Jay that if she would miss her date with Theo, she would throw him into the deepest part of the ocean with the most vicious sea monsters without a second thought.

So she left Jay, flailing in terror as she hailed a cab to the fancy restaurant that they were going to eat with their friends. She got out the cab, spotting their group of friends. She saw Theo talking to another pretty girl.

''Theo!" She called out.

He swirled around, his brown eyes filled with mirth before it blazed with anger. Ariadne could only let out a squeak before she was dragged to an alley. Soon, Theo stopped and crossed his arms.

''Well?" He asked impatiently.

But the breath had escaped from Ariadne lungs. He was wearing slacks and a nice purple shirt. He left his hair messy, but it looked like he ran his fingers through his many times. But that was fine by Ariadne, she liked it that way.

They were supposed to go out on a fancy dinner tonight and once Ariadne looked down at her dark blue dress that was a bit dirty at the ends, she knew she had screwed up.

''You look nice, Theo.'' She blurted out, and the fire grew in his eyes even more. Oh gods, that was a bad thing to say.

''Oh thanks,'' He said sarcastically. ''While I was waiting for you at the restaurant that we were supposed to meet at an hour ago!" His voiced raised slowly and she winced.

A stream of police and ambulance zoomed by, blaring their loud horns. She winced once more, remembering the problem at the Statue of Liberty. Theo turned to her, his eyebrows narrowed.

''Please don't tell me that didn't have to do anything with you.''

''You see, that's part of my ongoing problems that has been happening today.'' Ariadne quickly explained. ''I was mostly going to blame Jay-''

''_Jay?_ You were hanging with Jay?" The tone of his voice turned dangerously low and Ariadne considered to run.

If Theo could breathe fire, Ariadne would be dead by now. She knew Theo hated when she was late, especially if it involved schemes with Jay in it. Theo and Jay were the only two people that Ariadne couldn't say no to.

''I wasn't hanging with him, unless you consider me trying to take control of a horde of zombies, but things happen. You know that!" Ariadne threw her hands up.

''I just wanted to go on a normal date tonight, just once.'' Theo said slowly, his voice breaking. ''One day, and apparently, you give me that.''

''I can't be normal!" Ariadne said. ''You know that, the titans know that!''

''That's why I'm going with a regular girl instead.''

''You're going with her?" Ariadne asked, biting her tongue. Her eyes looked for the pretty brunette, who was still waiting for Theo to come back.

He couldn't possibly dump her for that brunette, could he?

''She was here on time, unlike some stupid daughter of Tethys!" Theo's bottom lip trembled slightly, and Ariadne knew she screwed up big time. ''If you didn't want to go, you could have just IM me, instead of leaving me there alone!"

''I did want to go!" Ariadne said, feeling terrible. ''Do you honestly think I rather be dealing with a horde of zombies than being with you?"

''Theo!" A boy called. ''Are you done breaking up with Ariadne yet? We need to go.''

Ariadne felt like a ton of bricks hit her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

''Is that what we're doing? Breaking up?" Ariadne asked, suddenly feeling that she couldn't breathe properly. Theo didn't say anything, but turned away. But it was clear to Ariadne, his body language told her exactly what she was fearing.

''Fine.'' She said shortly. ''If that's what you want.''

''Ariadne-''

''Listen, I have to go.'' She told him, feeling a heavy feeling in her heart. ''There is something scaling the Statue of Liberty, and I left Jay dealing with the rest of the sea monsters. He is probably eaten by now. '' She said, not wanting to hear the rest of what Theo had to say. ''Have fun.''

Ariadne quickly turned around, taking a deep breath and walking out of the alley. She ignored the leers from Theo's friends, and the smug smile from the brunette. She hailed a cab, and quickly climbed into it.

''Liberty Island, please.'' She said miserably and leaned back onto her seat, closing her eyes. The cab started to go, and picked up the pace and before she knew it, they were speeding off to Liberty Island.

''We're here, miss.'' The driver said. She thanked him, throwing down a twenty before climbing out. She wiped her eyes, not caring if she ruined her makeup before they landed on the Statue of Liberty, and a distant figure of Jay fighting against the sea monsters. Ariadne glanced around, before charging into battle.

* * *

And my dear, I bet you're wondering what is going on?

Well, let's start at the beginning...

* * *

a/n: hi, thanks for reading. please review, and tell me how you liked it! also, i need a few oc[s] message me if you would like to submit a character!


End file.
